


Today's Milkshake

by Tasyfa



Series: A Scattered Handful [8]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Now that Liz knows Max isn't a big fan of mint, she wants to find out what his favourite flavour really is.
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: A Scattered Handful [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Today's Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after Max gets his memory back in 2x06. Originally inspired by [a post episode ask](https://tasyfa.tumblr.com/post/616196294386548736/ive-got-a-hard-hitting-question-for-ya-next-time) that I chimed in on and then ficced. (And forgot to cross post, oops.) 
> 
>   
> Lovely graphic by [pleasantfanandstudent](https://pleasantfanandstudent.tumblr.com/post/616535777248247808/my-edit-for-todays-milkshake-by-tasyfa) on Tumblr.

Max stared at the glass Liz set in front of him, straw poking through the mound of whipped cream. The liquid inside was a weird pinkish brown. It was not an appetising colour. 

Still, he put on a brave smile as she plopped down a pen and a notebook, too, flipped open to the next blank list of taste test questions. "Thanks, Liz." 

Her answering smile made his melt into a genuine grin and he pulled the drink towards him, sticking the straw in his mouth and picking up the pen. 

Working his way through the entire Crashdown milkshake menu was not a hardship when it made her light up with the joy of discovering things about him. Max had worried at first that he'd feel like a science experiment. 

He didn't. He felt loved, and seen in the same way he'd tried to document in a letter to the girl of his dreams as a lovesick teenager. 

Max watched the swish of Liz's turquoise-clad hips as she moved away to take another table's order, then bent his head to his assigned task.


End file.
